


The best laid plans

by ForxGood



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, In which Erin is a massive fucking nerd, Sappy romantic Erin and bad luck Holtzmann
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 20:27:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8461819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForxGood/pseuds/ForxGood
Summary: Erin Gilbert decides she really wants to be kissed in the rain and is determined to make it happen.





	

It was Erin’s idea.

Not that this knowledge should come as a surprise to anyone, of course, but Holtzmann always felt the need to point it out whenever the story got brought up. That is was definitely, completely, totally Erin’s fault, and not hers.

You see, Erin Gilbert was a fan of romance, or at least of the idea of romance. She loved romantic comedies, sometimes read trashy romance novels - a fact which had amused Holtz greatly once she found out - and had a semi-secret love for Taylor Swift music. With that having been established, it was not that far a leap to the realization that Erin was also a sucker for romantic gestures. She loved flowers, candles, dinner dates, and everything else Holtz usually considered silly or sappy, but was willing to do for Erin.

(And if she was completely honest, maybe silly and sappy wasn’t always such a bad thing).

But let’s start at the beginning, a few weeks ago. Erin and Holtzmann had been dating for a little over a month, and the honeymoon phase still hadn’t completely worn off. It was also about the time where Erin Gilbert decided she really, really wanted to be kissed in the rain.

The movies and novels and songs always made it seem so romantic. The couple would get caught unawares by a rainstorm, end up shivering and soaked through the bone, but it didn’t matter because they had each other and they could see the humour of the situation. It was beautiful, and romantic, and perfect in theory, and Erin wanted it.

So she begun planning. Because like any good scientist, she didn’t do things half-way. She begun checking the weather on a more regular basis, trying to find out when a few proper rainstorms would hit the city. Knowing it was difficult to get Holtz out of the lab sometimes, she ended up picking a total of 5 appropriate time spots over a span of 2 weeks.

The idea was to run out for an ‘errand’ with Holtzmann, to then ‘conveniently’ forget her umbrella, and to let the romance trope work its magic. Simple as that.

… Or not.

The first time Erin had been too absorbed in her own work to execute her plan, only remembering when Holtzmann walked back in looking like a drowned rat. 

“Don’t laugh.” The blonde grumbled, placing a Starbucks cup with ‘hot stuff’ scrawled on it on her desk. “I didn’t know it was gonna rain. Just appreciate the coffee I know you’ve been craving since 11AM this morning.”

Lamenting her missed opportunity, Erin made sure to set alarms on her phone as soon as her girlfriend had left to get changed.

When the first of said alarms went off, they were out on a bust at some haunted youth hostel in the Bronx. Being in the middle of a battle at the time, it took Erin a good few minutes to realize what was happening, wondering what on Earth she could have set an alarm for at this hour. She didn’t have the time to check until they had trapped the ghost in one of Holtzmann’s new and improved traps, and of course by then it was too late.

The team left the building in the pouring rain, everyone complaining loudly about ending up completely soaked in a matter of seconds, Holtzmann’s voice being the loudest of all. “This is the second time this week! What did I do to deserve this?!” Erin just followed her friends with a displeased look on her face, for once cursing the presence of her friends straight to hell.

It went like this for a few more times, with Erin’s alarms going off at inconvenient times and Holtzmann somehow getting caught in the rain anyway. The physicist felt like the Powers That Be were mocking her in the most cruel sense of the word, so after two weeks of this, she finally decided to take matters into her own hands.

She had it planned meticulously, checking the weather report multiple times before she went to bed and then 5 more times in the morning, just to be completely sure exactly when the rain would strike that day. She had made sure she had nothing important planned, put her most serious equations on the back burner, and was sending up multiple little prayers an hour to please let there be no busts requiring their attention.

She appeared to be in luck, and was capping her whiteboard marker well before her alarm went off, walking over to her girlfriend and kissing her on the cheek.

“Hey, I’m going out for lunch. Do you want to join me?”

“No way Jose.” The engineer replied. “Weather report says it’s going to rain today, and I’m not getting soaked again, thank you.”

Erin’s face fell at that. Of all the things she had considered, and all the fail safes she had planned for this to work, she hadn’t once considered Holtz being unwilling to join her. But she wasn’t about to give up so easily.

“Please, Holtz?” Taking her girlfriend by the hand, Erin looked down at her. “I know you haven’t had a proper meal yet today.” Another one of her fail safes. She felt only marginally bad for spending the night away from Holtz, but she knew Holtz rarely ate breakfast by herself, which would give her argument more power.

Seemingly mulling this over for some time, Holtz finally sighed in defeat. “Fine. But I better not be the only one ending soaked this time.” She warned, which caused Erin to grin in victory. 

Much like Erin had expected and planned for, it started raining not long after the two had left the fire house, where Erin had conveniently forgotten her umbrella. The mild rain quickly turned into a downpour of epic proportions, and if Erin was completely honest she was beginning to doubt if this had ever been a good idea in the first place. She hated rain, and could already feel her blouse beginning to stick to her skin from the water.

Running through the rain as they tried to find shelter, Holtz’s hand in her own, Erin suddenly stopped them, turning to Holtz with an almost serious expression. “Can I kiss you?”

Holtz groaned, trying to pull Erin along to the nearest overhang. “Erin, babe, it’s raining cats and dogs out here. We can kiss later.” Holtz argued, annoyed to find Erin not moving an inch. She had known this would happen, damn it, and the engineer was getting sick of getting wet like this.

When the blonde looked back, it was to find Erin still standing there in the rain, looking oddly disappointed, and the pieces slowly began clicking into place.

The alarms that seemed to always go off close to rain. Erin’s recent obsession over the weather. The way she had always looked at Holtzmann with something akin to jealousy whenever she trudged back into the firehouse looking like she had just gone for an outdoor swim. Erin Gilbert was a ridiculous romantic who had apparently gotten in into her head that she wanted to be kissed in the rain, and the engineer probably shouldn’t find that as adorable as she did.

Wrapping the physicist in her arms, Holtz rolled her eyes before pressing their lips together, Erin responding almost immediately. It wasn’t as nice as it was described in the movies, but it was sweet and romantic and the redhead was ridiculously pleased nonetheless.

“There. Happy?” Holtz asked as she pulled away, wet hair sticking to her face.

Erin nodded. “Very.”

“Good.” Holtz grinned, secretly kind of glad to see her girlfriend look this happy. “Now can we go back inside? I’m freezing and there’s a Columbia hoodie with your name on it that I’m planning on borrowing.”

—

“I’m sorry.”

Erin was pouting at Holtz, looking intensely miserable as the two were cuddled up on her couch. Both of them had woken up that morning with a fever, runny noses, and in Erin’s case, a nasty cough. 

“I really thought it would be romantic. I didn’t think this far ahead.”

“Not your fault, sweet pea.” Holtz grinned, softly nudging the physicist with her shoulder. “But next time you want to kiss me in a downpour, I suggest shower kisses. Those are much more fun.”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr (scientificxmethod) but is now here because I'm pretty much an attention whore. On that note: reviews are always greatly appreciated.


End file.
